


Got Me Singin'

by Averia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crush, M/M, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is totally smitten with the cat king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Singin'

Sam cannot describe how he feels when he sets foot into Wakanda.

It is a dreamland if he ever saw one, rich of beauty.

T’Challa is a king.

He knew that before but with the glimpses of life he has already seen and the open adoration in the people’s eyes he can finally say that he believes T’Challa is a _real_ king, a _good_ king. Sam had never thought something like a good king could exist, how could T’Challa be something that more than often did not even exist in fairy tales?

If T’Challa had given him the pen for his signature on the Sokovia Accords he would have done it instantly (even if he would not have admitted it to Steve or anyone). A tiny voice in his mind tells him he is totally smitten with the _cat king_.

(Sam can see the panther in his moves now but the name will stay. He likes to get a rise out of people, even kings, especially this one.)

He knows he is awfully obvious when he tells T’Challa about the Ant-Man incident freely just to get a laugh out of the man, who – despite all his royalty and sophistication – is still mourning his father like a real human being. Sam cannot help but be a little bit in heaven when he looks over Wakanda from the king’s balcony while the man gestures with casualty but certainty, pointing out places Sam will see (and learn to love) in the next few days.

The technology in Wakanda is different and he nearly expects the vibranium CD-Player (?) to explode when he lays his favourite (old) CD into it. (A quick fly home had been dangerous but worth it even when both Steve and T'Challa had looked at him with a stinky eye.)

“You screech like a cat” he calls out to T’Challa when the king hums along to Trouble Man but the only response he gets is a snort and Sam tries to remain stoic while he hears the cat king sing along to his favourite song. (Sam thinks T'Challa sounds better than Marvin Gaye and that's sacrilege.) 


End file.
